


Le magazine à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fait des recherches lorsque Castiel lui rend une petite visite. Trop occupé, l'humain ne se rend pas compte que l'ange est en train de feuilleter un magazine qui n'est définitivement pas pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le magazine à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit OS inspiré d'une scène du jeu The Last of Us. Pour les plus curieux, vous pouvez la voir sur Youtube en cherchant "the last of us magazine" n.n

Dean était confortablement installé dans le canapé. Quoique "affalé" conviendrait sans doute mieux. L'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il faisait des recherches pour leur nouvelle chasse pendant que Sam était parti courir. C'est ce moment que choisit Castiel pour apparaître près de lui dans un bruissement d'ailes.

— Salut, Dean.

— Hey, Cas ! répondit le chasseur sans même lever les yeux de l'écran.

L'ange s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui, jetant un oeil sur l'écran. Il fut presque étonné de ne pas y découvrir des femmes dénudées. C'était assez inhabituel de voir l'aîné des Winchester faire des recherches sérieusement.

— Je peux t'aider, Dean ?

— Hum, non je ne pense pas. On sait déjà à quoi on a affaire. Mais toi, tu n'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter ? Ou plutôt des emplumés en l'occurrence, ricana-t-il en imaginant Castiel fouetter ses semblables, une image totalement irréaliste.

— C'est plutôt calme en ce moment. Mais je ne fouette pas mes frères. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

— Laisse tomber Cas', ce n'est qu'une expression.

L'humain reparti dans ses recherches, oubliant presque l'autre homme à côté de lui. Puis le regard de ce dernier fut attiré par un magazine sur la table basse.

— Je peux feuilleter ce magazine ?

— Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, répondit le chasseur sans prendre la peine de regardait de quoi il parlait.

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquels on n'entendit plus que le clapotis des doigts de Dean sur le clavier et le bruissement des pages tournées. Quand soudain l'ange demanda intrigué :

— Dean ?

— Hum ?

— Pourquoi certaines pages sont collées ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais que… ?

Levant les yeux de l'écran l'humain regarda l'ange et comprit. Il posa précipitamment l'ordinateur sur la table basse et prit le magazine des mains du brun d'un geste brusque.

— C'est rien, c'est… C'est juste…

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? "Les pages sont collées parce que j'ai pas eu une femme dans mon lit depuis trop longtemps, je me suis donc soulagé avec ce magazine porno, qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver entre les mains d'un ange aussi innocent que toi soit dit en passant, et le sperme est plutôt collant quand ça sèche". Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ça. Il devait trouver une excuse et vite !

— Euh… Un peu de colle qui a dû tomber dessus…

— De la colle ? Mais pourquoi avais-tu besoin de colle avec ce magazine ?

— Euh… Parce que…

Castiel et ses questions à la con. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se contenter d'une réponse bidon ? Non, bien sûr que non, il fallait toujours que monsieur tarisse sa curiosité.

— Parce que… Je ne m'en souviens plus, Cas' ! Oublie ça, c'est pas important de façon.

Bougonnant contre "cet idiot d'emplumé trop naïf pour son bien", Dean parti avec son magazine, laissant l'ange dans la plus totale incompréhension.

— Mais qu'ai-je dit encore pour le mettre dans une telle colère ?


End file.
